


My sweet prince, you are the one…

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Romantic Angst, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Voglio scappare da qui, fingere che per un attimo siamo nella nostra città, nel nostro paese, lì, in mezzo a quella strada dove ti trovai mezzo morto e dove ti raccolsi, sotto una pioggia torrenziale come questa.”<br/>“Perché?”<br/>“Perché ti devo parlare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet prince, you are the one…

**Author's Note:**

> E poi boh, la tristezza ti assale, ascoltando i Placebo e viene fuori una cosa come questa. Non ho molto da dire su questa OS, a parte che ha tirato fuori molto di quello che penso dei personaggi, anche se una scena del genere è impossibile da vedere. Spero che siano IC, spero che questo flusso di pensieri non risulti noioso e spero soprattutto che vi piaccia.  
> A voi.

**_My sweet prince, you are the one…_ **

 

  
  
Capitò durante un temporale estivo che due anime sofferenti e sanguinanti si unissero in una sola. Non c’erano stati avvertimenti di sorta che sarebbe accaduto; mai si erano interrogati sulla natura del sentimento che li legava. Non era semplice amicizia, non era amore, allora cos’era? Perché dopo una sanguinosa battaglia dove tutti, _tutti_ , avevano rischiato la vita, ora se ne stavano lì in piedi tentando di divorarsi le labbra a vicenda?  
  
Dopo lunghi silenzi, parole non dette, sospiri come unico suono a riempire la stanza, Gojyo si era alzato e gli aveva fatto cenno di seguirlo.  
“Piove a dirotto, Gojyo.”  
Quella voce gentile e dal tono lievemente depresso l’aveva fatto fermare, con la mano a mezz’aria pronta ad abbassare la maniglia.  
“Non ce la faccio a stare in questa stanza, devo uscire, devo andare la fuori a sentire l’odore della pioggia, come da bambino…”  
“Mi dispiace Gojyo, non posso…”  
“Non puoi?”, lo rimbeccò il mezzo demone. “O non vuoi?”  
“Sai bene quanto io non sopporti la pioggia. So che è infantile, so che è stupido, ma non posso uscire con te con questo acquazzone.”  
“Posso capire benissimo invece, quello che provi. Durante una notte di pioggia come questa ti trovai steso con l’intestino di fuori sulla via di casa. Ora vorrei solo parlare con te.”  
“Perché non lo possiamo fare qui”, domandò Hakkai con tono quasi supplichevole.  
  
Era stata una battaglia terribile, orde di demoni fuori controllo e poi sangue, interiora, urla e dolore. Più si avvicinavano alla meta più diventava insopportabile il ritmo da sostenere non tanto fisicamente ma psicologicamente. Passavano giorni di noia assoluta, senza cibo e con poca acqua, con gli avvoltoi che volavano in cerchio sopra le loro teste, mentre si aggiravano per le lande desolate del Tibet, alle porte dell’India. Sanzo diventava irritabile, Goku, persino lui, abbandonava gli scherzi per lasciarsi andare a scocciati mormorii. Quella missione pareva sempre più simile a un suicidio consapevole. Eppure riuscivano a non perdere la forza d’animo per camminare, camminare e camminare ancora.  
Osservò un attimo il draghetto bianco primo di forze steso nella piccola cuccia improvvisata. Anche per lui quei mesi erano diventati estenuanti.  
  
“Voglio scappare da qui, fingere che per un attimo siamo nella nostra città, nel nostro paese, lì, in mezzo a quella strada dove ti trovai mezzo morto e dove ti raccolsi, sotto una pioggia torrenziale come questa.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ti devo parlare.”  
  
Solo Gojyo poteva convincerlo a uscire, senza ombrello e coperto dal fragile e liso mantello, sotto quella pioggia violenta. Neanche dieci metri ed era già zuppo fin nelle ossa, seguendo la schiena dolcemente accarezzata dai capelli scarlatti del mezzosangue, che con le spalle basse e il capo chino si faceva largo tra l’erba alta di quella radura poco lontana dal minuscolo paesino trovato.  
  
“Stavi per morire oggi ed io non ho potuto fare niente, come durante lo scontro con il Seiten: tu eri lì, non respiravi, sanguinante e sofferente ed io non ho potuto fare altro che improvvisare un massaggio cardiaco.”  
Gojyo si voltò a guardarlo; gli occhi  di un rosso intenso parevano bruciare nel grigiore di quell’atmosfera pesante e Hakkai non riusciva del tutto a comprendere il significato delle sue parole. Non ancora.  
“Non devi rischiare la vita così, non devi buttarti a capofitto come se fossi solo in battaglia.”  
“Io lo faccio per difendere tutti voi”, rispose, quasi risentito, il demone.  
“Non voglio perderti.”  
Era quasi solenne, nella sua più disperata espressione, quella frase pronunciata in un sussurro.  
“Neanche io voglio perderti, Gojyo.”  
“È come se sentissi, a volte, di averti già perso in passato. Di averti promesso qualcosa e di aver guardato sorridendo mentre te ne andavi, non eri tu, fisicamente, ma era come se lo fossi. Gli occhi erano i tuoi nonostante il colore differente, e anche l'espressione. Ho sognato questa cosa in un momento di debolezza mentale, come lo chiameresti tu, mentre ero ubriaco.”  
“Hai sognato me ma in un’altra forma?”  
“Ho sognato semplicemente che te ne andavi. Forse è perché non sono mai stato amato come volevo, da bambino, ma l’idea di perdere te mi fa impazzire. A volte mi scopro geloso della tua persona, se non anche possessivo. Mi scopro a volerti vicino a me in un modo che mi spaventa…”  
Hakkai guardò altrove, togliendosi gli occhiali bagnati e passandosi le dita tra i capelli scuri. Cominciava a sentire freddo eppure, a discapito di quello che poteva pensare, quella pioggia aveva un che di purificatrice.  
“Quando ero bambino, durante le giornate di pioggia come questa, uscivo di casa per inzupparmi”, Gojyo alzò le braccia e volse lo sguardo al cielo. “Mia madre, se così possiamo chiamarla, odiava il colore dei miei capelli perché le ricordava da dove venivo, che ero la conseguenza del tradimento dell’uomo che amava. E io allora pensavo che una pioggia così violenta avrebbe potuto cancellare il rosso dai miei capelli e farla felice.”  
Hakkai sgranò gli occhi osservandolo: urlava sotto la pioggia con un nostalgico sorriso tra le labbra, ridacchiando a quei ricordi infantili struggenti e fin troppo amari per un bambino che era arrivato a desiderare di morire per rendere felice la madre, non capendo a pieno il suo odio per lui.  
Il mezzo demone rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo al suo amico, gli sorrise, passandosi le dita tra i capelli.  
“Sembri il personaggio di un libro.”  
“Non sono il fottuto principe azzurro delle favole ma neanche il lupo cattivo. Potrei essere un pirata. Un pirata alcolizzato.”  
Hakkai si lasciò andare a una lieve risata, stringendo gli occhi smeraldini e scuotendo il capo. Le sue spalle sussultarono al suono violento di un tuono.  
“Prima hai detto che sei geloso di me…”  
“Sì, è vero.”  
“In che senso? Io non credo che ci siano molte ragioni per essere gelosi della mia persona. Non ho relazioni di alcun genere e non…”  
“Un giorno qualcuno potrebbe portarti via dandoti tutto quello che vuoi: una famiglia, amore, tranquillità, stabilità. Tutto quello che io non posso darti.”  
“Gojyo, potrei capire questo discorso se io fossi una donna e tu fossi innamorato di me.”  
Il mezzosangue socchiuse i sensuali occhi color cremisi e abbassò appena lo sguardo.  
“No, hanno senso, anche se tu sei un uomo e io sono innamorato di te.”  
“Non puoi dirmi questo”, esclamò Hakkai, più sconvolto da se stesso, perché si aspettava qualsiasi reazione da parte del suo ego di fronte a quelle parole ma l’unica cosa che provò fu _felicità_ e ne era spaventato. Perché era felice di vedere quegli occhi ansiosi sondare le sue emozioni, perché era contento di aver sentito il kappa pronunciare quelle parole che mai, mai, aveva pensato o desiderato.  
Era così inevitabile? O così assurdamente lontano da ogni previsione da essere splendido?  
“Perché non te lo posso dire? Non m’importa se tu ricambi o meno, siamo ogni giorno più vicini alla morte e non posso più tenermi dentro tutto, non dopo averti visto così tante volte rischiare la vita e il tuo volto ricoperto di sangue.”  
“Perché non puoi dirmi che mi ami e aspettarti poi che tutto sia come prima, Gojyo. Tu non puoi trascinarmi fuori durante una notte di pioggia, che mi ricorda eventi spiacevoli, e dire che mi ami e che mi vuoi, è scorretto.”  
  
Cosa stava succedendo? Hakkai era forse preso dal _panico_?  
“Perché è scorretto? Perché piove?”  
“Non sono così stupido da legarmi a qualcosa come la pioggia, ma il fatto è che tu mi metti in una situazione difficile, cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Dirmi cosa ne pensi, sono abituato a mettermi l’animo in pace.”  
“Io non so se sono pronto ad amare di nuovo”, disse Hakkai a mezza voce, socchiudendo gli occhi verdi e abbassando il capo. “Credi davvero che quello che ti ho detto riguardo all’avere una famiglia numerosa sia fattibile? Quale donna potrebbe mai interessarsi a me? Un essere umano? Dopo il caos del Minus Wave? Una demone? Sapendo magari quello che ho fatto in passato per salvare Kanan? È solo una dolce utopia, sai cosa vuol dire, Gojyo?”  
Il mezzo demone rimase in silenzio, intristito dal discorso distruttivo di Hakkai. Posò una mano sulla sua spalla, attirandolo a sé per un abbraccio, contatto cui il demone era particolarmente restio. Hakkai lo lasciò fare, appoggiando la fronte alla spalla dell’amico, trovando finalmente la forza di abbandonarsi a qualcun altro dopo così tanti anni.  
“Gojyo…”  
Sollevò le braccia per sfiorargli piano la schiena coperta da una fradicia canottiera bianca ormai trasparente. La sua pelle era così calda, attraverso la stoffa bagnata, che lo confortò con un solo tocco. Erano anni che non abbracciava qualcuno, da quando era morta Kanan, l’ultima persona che aveva stretto a sé, quella mattina, lo stesso giorno della tragedia che gliel’aveva portata via, prima di andare a lavoro.  
Sollevò il viso, cercando gli occhi rossi di Gojyo, ora chini sulla terra zuppa di pioggia.  
“Tu sei l’unico disposto ad amarmi per quello che sono”, sussurrò, appoggiando la fronte alla sua tempia, con gli occhi lucidi di commozione, anche se ripeteva a se stesso che era solo la pioggia a bagnargli il viso. “Come io sono disposto ad amarti per quello che sei.”  
La mano prepotente di Gojyo gli tenne la testa ferma mentre premeva le labbra contro le sue in un bacio che sapeva di alcol, tabacco e disperazione. Hakkai istintivamente lo spinse indietro, spaventato da tanta foga.  
“Gojyo, che fai?”  
“Si chiama bacio, si dà con le labbra e con la lingua, se non ti disturba…”, rispose ironicamente il rosso, accarezzandogli i capelli castano scuro e sorridendogli dolcemente. Hakkai rispose con un modesto sorriso, intimidito dalla sensualità prepotente dell’uomo.  
“Lo so cos’è un bacio. Ma perché?”  
“Non pensavo ti desse fastidio, è stata una cosa istintiva…”  
“Sì, posso capire, dopo la frase che ho pronunciato. Una vera e propria dichiarazione d’amore”, mormorò a bassa voce Hakkai, posando lo sguardo sull’erba bagnata. Dopo un attimo si lasciò andare a una leggera risata. “Quando siamo diventati così patetici?”  
“Non lo so, deve essere la pioggia e la puzza di morte che porta con sé.”  
“Deve esserlo…”, sussurrò il demone, sollevando i suoi occhi smeraldini, incontrando quelli scarlatti dell’altro e sorridendo maliziosamente. Spostò le mani dalla sua schiena davanti, sul petto appena coperto dalla canottiera fradicia. Il cotone leggero ormai era talmente zuppo d’acqua da poterci vedere attraverso. Solo allora notò il contrasto tra la pelle scura del mezzosangue e la maglia bianca, così netto e sensuale, e la malizia dei due capezzoli che s’intravvedevano attraverso il cotone. Senza accorgersene prese la maglia per il bordo, tirandola con tanta forza da strapparla, solo per poter vedere quel petto muscoloso con i suoi occhi. Lo aveva già visto migliaia di volte, ma non era abbastanza. Non lo era decisamente.  
Vide l’addome dell’altro scattare per la reazione del demone ma non fece nulla, non lo fermò o non lo incitò, lasciando che scoprisse il suo corpo come meglio volesse.  
  
Hakkai si svegliò di soprassalto, nudo tra le lenzuola fresche del letto che divideva con Gojyo. L’altro dormiva tranquillo, i capelli rossi sparsi sul cuscino, la pelle ancora leggermente sudata.  
Era vero dunque: erano stati a letto insieme.  
Sorrise, cercando di dimenticare l’orrore dell’incubo appena avuto.  
Si accarezzò il collo e poi il petto imperlato di sudore, riprendendo fiato. Gojyo si svegliò sentendo il respiro pesante dell’altro e i movimenti nel letto.  
“Hakkai…”  
“Solo un brutto sogno. Uno strano brutto sogno. Tu eri… vestito in modo elegante, coni capelli corti e scuri e gli occhi di un viola scuro.”  
“Così come sono non ti andava bene?”, domandò ironico il mezzo demone, omettendo che nel sogno che lui stesso aveva fatto, e che aveva raccontato sommariamente al demone, anche lì Hakkai aveva un aspetto decisamente diverso.  
“Sembravi un principe o un militare, ma molto elegante.”  
Hakkai sorrideva maliziosamente, con un leggerissimo rossore a colorargli le guance. Mentre Hakkai se ne stava lì seduto a parlare di principi e sogni, Gojyo si spostò, appoggiando la testa sulle sue gambe, strusciando il viso sulle sue cosce come un felino troppo cresciuto, sfiorando con la punta del naso i sottili peli del pube. Notò con una leggera e intima soddisfazione la sua virilità rispondere a quelle tenere carezze.  
Il demone gli passò le dita tra i capelli rossi, districando i piccoli nodi con delicatezza.  
“Strano che tu non dica niente su quel che è successo.”  
“Beh, una cosa da dire ce l’avrei. Incredibile quanto veloce abbiamo corso per tornare qui”, commentò ridendo. “Non so se è stata l’astinenza o il modo in cui mi hai pizzicato i capezzoli.”  
“Ammiro la tua capacità di parlare di sesso con estrema naturalezza. Anzi, ti invidio.”  
Gojyo si sollevò, puntellandosi sulle mani, avvicinando il viso al suo, tenendolo a qualche centimetro dal suo, sentendo il suo respiro sulla pelle.  
“Mi devi una maglia nuova però.”  
“Gojyo, non sarebbe mai successo con un altro…”  
Il mezzo demone alzò le sopracciglia, sorridendo malizioso, con i begli occhi socchiusi. Le ciglia scure li resero cupi e sensuali e Hakkai sentì un fremito lungo la schiena.  
“Neanche io l’avrei fatto con un altro uomo.”  
“No, non è una questione di uomo o donna. Sei tu Gojyo, sei l’unico…”  
“Perché dici una cosa del genere?”, domandò con un filo di voce; quel discorso stava andando su lidi troppo seri e anche se lui un paio di ore prima era riuscito a trascinare fuori l’amico solo per tirare fuori i sentimenti che provava per lui, ora era troppo felice e soddisfatto per imbarcarsi in quella discussione.  
“Vederti in quel sogno, anche se terribile, mi ha dato una visione nuova di… noi. Ti sembrerò uno scolaro stolto, ma per un attimo ho pensato a te come al mio principe.”  
Dopo averlo detto, scoppiò a ridere, chiudendo gli splendidi occhi verde lago, calmandosi solo quando sentì la carezza gentile di Gojyo sulla guancia. Raramente si era sentito così vicino e legato a qualcuno, così in sintonia, così _unito_.  
Di certo con Kanan, la prima volta che si erano amati, in modo impacciato e dolce. E ora con lui, con l’uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita, trovandolo lungo la strada in una notte di pioggia.  
“Volevo che lo sapessi, che sei l’unico.”  
“Questa mattina eravamo amici e compagni di viaggio e ora siamo amanti?”  
“Un labile confine, come quello tra la vita e la morte.”  
Gojyo lo zittì prendendogli il labbro inferiore tra i denti, tirandolo appena, succhiandolo voluttuosamente. Hakkai si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio, lasciandosi torturare dolcemente da lui. Quando sentì la punta dei denti ferirgli l’interno del labbro e il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla lingua. Voleva tirarsi indietro ma Gojyo non glielo permise, tenendogli la testa ferma e costringendolo a un bacio profondo, spietato, prepotente.  
Sentiva ancora il sapore del sangue mischiato a quello di Gojyo, quel lieve sottofondo di tabacco e sakè.    
Si ritrovò di nuovo con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino, sotto il corpo di Gojyo, pronto a godere ancora di lui e del suo amore.  
  
Lì, sotto la pioggia, mente quelle labbra non gli davano respiro, pensò all’ironia del destino. Odiava la pioggia perché aveva perso la persona che amava e la sua umanità durante un temporale, senza pensare a quanto gli stava dando in quel momento.  
Sollevò il viso verso il cielo, mentre l’acqua gelida gli sferzava il viso e le labbra di Gojyo gli succhiava leggermente la gola. Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli lunghi, subendo il peso della pioggia, con tutto quello che portava con sé: la sofferenza, l’amore, la perdita e Gojyo che scopava col suo cervello.  
Sì, gli era entrato dentro dopo una lunga seduzione, fatta di parole e sospiri, di immagini provocanti instillate con cura nella sua mente adombrata da pensieri di morte. Aveva spinto altrove la vergogna, la paura, i ricordi di un amore perduto e si era buttato tra le braccia di quel principe oscuro.  
  
L’unico che potesse stringere a sé con quelle mani imbrattate di sangue.  
 


End file.
